In fiber optic connection systems, it is of critical importance that facing fiber optic cable ends be collinearly aligned to the greatest degree possible, to minimize transmission loss. In one type of connection system, to be more fully described hereinafter in conjunction with FIGS. 1 and 2, a fiber optic connector has its end partially inserted into a plastic tubular alignment insert. Another fiber optic connector has its end inserted into the other end of the tubular alignment insert. The connector ends fit snugly within the alignment insert and face each other with only a nominal gap therebetween. The alignment insert provides collinear registry of fiber optic cables within the connectors.
When the connectors are pulled apart, the alignment insert will remain on one or the other of the connector ends. Because of the snug fit, the insert is either pried off or is tightly grasped at its open end by pliers or the like and pulled off. In either case, removal of the insert is cumbersome and frequently causes damage to the insert.
In many applications, one of the fiber optic connector ends is mounted within an outer concentric tubular connection sleeve. The other fiber optic connector is inserted into this outer sleeve and its end enters the inner tubular alignment insert therein. Upon withdrawal of this latter fiber optic connector, the alignment insert will remain on one or the other of the connector ends. If the alignment insert remains on the withdrawn connector end, then removal of the alignment insert may be accomplished as above described.
If the tubular alignment insert stays on the connector end within the outer concentric tubular connection sleeve, then removal of the alignment insert is even more difficult because the sleeve extends well beyond the end of the fiber optic connector therein. The outer sleeve and the connector therein must be disassembled from each other in order to remove the alignment insert from around the end of the connector. This disassembly requirement is particularly objectionable in certain applications where it can only be accomplished by gaining access to the backside of a panel through which the connector extends, or the inside of a component mounting case, etc. This can require even further disassembly of associated structure in order to gain access to the other side of the fiber optic connection interface.
Furthermore, if the tubular alignment insert stays on the connector end within the outer concentric tubular connection sleeve, a safety hazard exists if the user looks inside of the outer sleeve to see if an insert is present. This is hazardous when laser radiation is emitted from the fiber optic cable in the connector therein.